The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pachane’.
The new Ivy Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering Ivy Geranium plants with uniform plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2002 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium peltatum, not patented. The new Ivy Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany in June, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since December, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.